Adorabeezle Winterpop
Anna Bedora is the main canpootian of Boxenia and PCCI. She is an adorable, sweet, young and very beautiful rocket pop goer who embarks on a trip in every episode in order to find something or help somebody. Age She is indicated to be 7 years of age in PCCI's 2013, and in PCCI's 2015 she turns 9. That means, in PCCI 2016 She's 10, in the anniversary of PCCI (May 25). About Adorabeezle Winterpop is a 10 year old canpootian in Boxenia. If there's the Toblerone alps, she loves everything cold, skiing, skating, and of course, portals. She is a happy-go-lucky girl, always smiling about everything. She’s always willing to lend a hand, and to help cheer up anyone who’s feeling down. After King Candy took over Sugar Rush, Adorabeezle became the embodiment of cold. She was vindictive, cruel, and uncaring about others except herself. Though she wasn’t seen much, Adorabeezle took part along with the others in teasing and bullying everyone. After Sugar Rush was reset, Adorabeezle went back to her programmed personality, along with gaining a heavy guilt for what she did to Vanellope, as well as other racers. Now, Adorabeezle wants to start over, and make up for the way she respected King Portal’s law. Description Adora has relationships with all of the characters she meets, failing even to hold a grudge against the mischievous fox, Foxey Loxey. Despite her cuteness, sweetness and tomboyish beauty, she hates villains only when it seems that compromise is impossible, and even in these cases, fails to display actual anger. She gives others a chance to try their hands at tasks even when she herself might have an easier time with them. Adora values her family, whom she loves openly, though she spends little time indoors at home with them. She tries to introduce her traditions and customs, subtly and without compulsion, to those who are not familiar with them. Dora is fond of Jubileena, who became her best friend when she saved his beloved red boots from being swiped by Swiper. Adora eats rocket pops a pack a day. She eats rocket pops because she thinks it tastes good like a Butters' Creamy Goo should. She can hover, and sometimes fly. She can also do things beyond the average "BOO!" ghost. She can summon snow from the depth of the North Pole. She can imagine the souls of her enemies. Oh, and she's SO funny! Remember when she tries to hunt a criminal pig then she messed the apples and pies? Too bad she doesn't like spaghetti! You'd think that a person of her background would enjoy eating at Taco Bell. That's because you're a good person. She actually enjoys Kentucky Fried Chicken instead. History PCCI Swizzle Malarkey PCCI 2016 Eve Adorabeezle has a lot of plastic bags of too many popsicles and icecream and she holds her umbrella but she said it is too heavy and she shouted, then Swizzle help her and he brought her to his car. Swizzle thinks Adorabeezle is the cutest more than Sticky or Minty. Then Adorabeezle said she wants to go to her house (igloo) but Swizzle went to his house first to drop his groseries and they go to Adorabeezle's house next. Swizzle went to Adorabeezle's house and they go inside. Adorabeezle is making her Foxy costume for Halloween or Gloyd's pumpkin party. Adorabeezld show it to Swizzle and he likes it and he hugged Adorabeezle so much but after making the costume it was 11:45 pm and Adorabeezle wants to sleep so Swizzle sleep with her. Trivia *She lives in a box. *Many people say that Adorabeezle was a male. But Adorabeezle's gender is actually female. *Adorabeezle has red gloves in Skylander Action. *She likes to kiss Egypt Boy. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Children Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:PCCI Category:PCCI Characters Category:Animatronics Category:The Main Three Zockarportemoisto Category:Adorabeezles